Then again,Maybe I won't
by Jadziwine
Summary: What if Gwen came to her senses and didn't kiss Lancelot in 4x09. Oneshot. Slight Spoilers for the rest of the 4th season.


**_A/N: This is my first and probably my last Merlin Fanfic! Hopefully I did it some justice. Enjoy and_**

**_Please review! xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but thanks for reading anyway_**

* * *

"are you sure its safe here?" Gwen asked breathily, feeling sick to her stomach with guilt but the yearning to kiss Lancelot overrode it.

"Theres no one in the council room at this time of night" Lancelot answered confidently. He didn't seem guiltridden in the least. and it was this overly cool demeanor that switched a dim warning light on in Gwen's head.

Lancelot smiled seductively at her as she bustled over to him. His hands on her waist, his lips mere inches from her own as her arms wrapped around his neck.

_Oh Arthur. Wait this is Lancelot. but I love Arthur?!_ Jostled by this stream of consciousness, she pulled back to stare confusedly into Lancelot's dark smouldering eyes. His eyes so unlike that dreamy blue of her Arthur's.

_This isn't right. Whats come over me? What am I doing here? In this room with this man? Lancelot would never behave this way either. Even if I suddenly became wanton with lust like I am now, he would never take advantage of me in this manner. The Lancelot I knew and cared about was noble. and good. and kind. He would never do a thing like this to Arthur. He's changed._

Her resolve strengthened as she felt Lancelot's grip on her waist tighten. Gwen pushed him away from her.

"We cannot do this! Something isn't right here" She implored, seeking understanding or atleast regret in his brooding eyes. Finding none, she removed the bracelet from her wrist and held it out to him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept this from you" Gwen said in a rush, before her nerves got the best of her. Before she changed her mind and forgot her virtue, or so she expected. but that feeling never came.

Her mind suddenly cleared of the passion fueled fog. Gwen stepped back further, brows furrowed, a mixture of panic,relief and puzzlement etched on her face.

"Who are you?"She sputtered out,her face a picture of confused terror. Lancelot took a step towards her,looking taken aback by the turn of events.

"Guinevere?" Arthur's voice rang out as he stepped into the room, the light from the hall,illuminating the scene before him. "Lancelot? what are you doing here?"

He looked perplexed as Gwen rushed towards him, holding out the bracelet Lancelot gave her.

"Arthur! I think this bracelet is enchanted. That isn't Lancelot! I think something is wrong with me!" She cried out tearfully, staring at him beseechingly.

"I... I don't understand? Guinevere, what are you saying?" Arthur asked, looking from her face to the bracelet to Lancelot standing frozen in the spot.

"Sire,Gwen's right. That isn't the real Lancelot. Gaius-"Merlin blurted out, revealing himself for the first time after bursting in on a scene, he wished not to see unfold.

"Arthur can't you see she's making it up? She's trying to cover her tracks" Aggravaine interrupted, trying to make the worst out of a bad situation. all he needed was one tiny bit of doubt.

"Be Quiet! Guards! take Lancelot to the cells. Let noone see him until I request it. Merlin, bring Gaius to me at once! Uncle, where do you think you're going?" Arthur demanded, trying with all his might, to keep calm.

He didn't dare look at Gwen or all would be lost. He could not however,drown out her weeping.

"I was going to escort Lancelot to the holding cell, to ensure he didn't try to escape" Aggravaine lied,smoothly.

"No, the guards will handle him. I need you here."

"Of course,my lord"

Arthur couldn't take the sound of her sobs anymore and pulled Gwen into a tight embrace, consoling her as only he could. He knew that he was meant to remain impartial, but the love of his life needed him more.

* * *

"Sire, I came as quickly as I could" Gaius gasped out, trying to catch his breath as he entered the room, minutes later with an equally out of breath Merlin, hot on his heels.

"This bracelet. Tell me, is it enchanted?" Arthur asked, his features the very definition of control, although his heart was racing so very fast. Gwen held out the bracelet to Gaius' waiting hands.

After inspecting it for a few seconds, Gaius finally spoke " I believe it is,Sire. The markings show that this bracelet is of the Old Religion. Usually it would have been used to falsely bring about emotions where there isn't any, or amplify where there is. Might I ask where you got this,Sire?"

A sigh of relief escaped both Arthur and Gwen's lips at his words.

"Lancelot gave it to me the other day. He said it was from the Mugabe People, that it was for good luck. He was rather insistent that I put it on right away. After that I couldn't even think straight. I was bombarded with thoughts of him" Gwen confessed. her cheeks were a flushed pink at the admission.

Merlin and Gaius shared a knowing look.

"and did you feel that way about him before the jewelry was placed on your wrist?" Arthur questioned, softly. His eyes searched hers for any hidden truths.

" No,Arthur. Prior to that, only you commandeered my every waking thought. As you've done for the past few years" Gwen answered, sincerely.

Arthur couldn't hide the twitch his lips had as he tried to suppress a smile.

"So Lancelot has been consorting with witchcraft. Death is the only recourse for such an attempt on the future Queen's life" Aggravaine said silkily. with a smile that definitely never reached his eyes.

"That's not Lancelot" Gwen interjected,solemnly "whoever that is, that isn't the Lancelot we all knew"

"what do you mean?" Arthur asked,frowning. Studying Gwen's face first, then noticing that Gaius didn't seem surprised at all. "Gaius, what is it?"

"Sire, Merlin and I have had our suspicions that Lancelot is not all that he seems" He stopped,anticipating the same outburst of thunderous disbelief he came to expect from Uther.

"Go on" Arthur urged, interest blazing in his stormy blue eyes.

"I believe he's a Shade. A shadow of his former self, with no memories of who he was before. We believe that he was brought back from death by strong dark magic,for a purpose" Gaius expounded

"To kill me?" Arthur prodded

"Merlin and I thought so at first,but he had ample chances to do so at the wedding joust"

"if that isn't the plan,then what is it?"

"Sire, I..."Gaius hedged, not wanting to continue.

"Gaius, you know the reason. so tell me"

"We think he meant to tempt Gwen away from you, so that you'd be left heartbroken" Merlin blurted out, shocking the room into silence.

Gwen let out a whimpering, mewling sound as she allowed the words to sink in.

"and I can only guess that when Gwen wasn't easily swayed,by his mere presence, that was when the enchanted bracelet came into effect. To force her hand." Merlin continued,looking pained to admit all of this out loud.

"who would want to do such a cruel thing?" Gwen whispered hoarsely

"who do you think?" Merlin remarked his eyes traveling to where Aggravaine stood,uncomfortably.

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed, "I understand her feelings towards me, but why Guinevere? what has she ever done to her to warrant such a hateful deed?"

The room grew quiet at the question that none had the answer to.

"Guards, get Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival. Have them escort Lancelot here to me"Arthur directed.

"Arthur, If Gaius is correct then Lancelot won't be able to answer many questions for us. I believe a quick death is the only course of action for such a heinous attempt at Fair Guinevere's good name"Aggravaine bartered, slickly.

"laying it on a little thick, isn't he?" Merlin muttered to Gaius,which earned him an elbow to the side.

Arthur merely shook his head as he reached out to grasp Gwen's hand as she steadied her nerves. His touch soothed her while she solidified her resolve. "We will give him a fair trial. Shade or not, this kingdom owes him a great debt of gratitude"

"But what about his attempt to sully Gwen's reputation?" Aggravaine pleaded,obviously affronted at the very idea that Lancelot might escape a death sentence.

Arthur studied Gwen's drawn face as well as the deathlike grip she had on his hand. He put his other hand over their joined one, and shot her an understanding smile that she could not return.

"We'll speak no more of it. He didn't succeed at his task and Morgana failed yet again. Nothing more can be done about that."

The sheer relief that flooded Gwen's entire body,provided Arthur all the answer that he needed. He'd done the right thing. Gwen didn't deserve her name to be dragged through the mud over something that never actually happened. He kissed the back of her hand, as she gazed upon him adoringly.

The show of solidarity did not go lost on Aggravaine,who could barely hide his scowl.

"Gaius,you believe that Lancelot is a 'Shade', yes? is there any way to verify that? maybe in one of your books?" Arthur queried hopefully.

"I believe so,Sire. Though, technically it is outlawed to have that knowledge in Camelot" Gaius responde testing the waters,emboldened by the fact that Arthur accepted his counsel without hostility.

"Knowledge is power,Gaius. you needn't practice magic to know of it" Arthur replied sagely, earning looks of wonder and pride from Merlin to Gwen. "Will it take long to prepare whatever it is you have to prepare?"

"Not at all,Arthur. I'll have Merlin fetch the supplies I'll need" Gaius said before turning to instruct Merlin on things he already knew about. Merlin nodded enthusiastically, his excitement nearly visible for all to see.

This was the chance he was waiting for,to show Arthur that not all magic has to be shunned and evil. Some could be helpful and healing.

Merlin ran to Gaius' chambers as the knights rounded the corner to bring Lancelot in.

"Sire, you called for us?" Elyan asked, as the guards shoved Lancelot down to his knees.

"yes,I'm sure you're all wondering why Lancelot has been arrested and why I've called for you at this hour. It has come to my attention that this man is not all that he seems. and I wonder if the rest of youhave noticed it as well?" Arthur said, studying the faces of his knights, his friends.

Noone answered at first,not wanting to break the brotherhood code but duty to the their king beat out friendship.

"If I may be honest,Sire? he does not seem himself. We figured it was because of all he'd been nowthrough" Sir Leon admitted,reluctantly.

"He's very distant now. Like a stranger" Percival added,sadly.

"He stopped wearing his chainmail everywhere like the rest of us. and all his clothes are now black,which is weird" Elyan grumbled, obviously perturbed by Lancelot's new fashion sense.

"He doesn't remember anything. not even that time when I fell into the lagoon and came up with a fish bashing about in my mouth" Gwaine muttered, his voice that low,thick like warm molasses way he had, while the other guys stifled chuckles as they remembered the scene of Gwaine splashing around and spluttering for 5 minutes straight afterwards.

"Noone who'd been there could forget that,Gwaine" Arthur confessed,laughing before realizing the implication in Gwaine's words. and the truth in his own. The room sobered up quickly after that.

"Arthur, I've got it! I have the book!" Merlin shouted out, even before entering the room.

"Merlin, I've asked everyone else about Lancelot except for you. you were very close to him before. So,how did you know that he isn't really Lancelot?" Arthur asked,kindly.

Merlin's gaze traveled over to the knight kneeling in the center of the room. Not a single word of protest had passed his lips while everyone else said their piece.

He looked slightly bemused and a tad bored but not at all concerned. Just looking at him, looking like that filled Merlin with righteous rage.

"well look at him, he's just sitting there. not even defending himself. like an empty shell awaiting orders. This is not my friend. Lancelot was kind and brave and selfless. and LOYAL! Even when it broke his own heart. The man before us does not possess those qualities. Do you hear me? You are NOT HIM!" Merlin practically yelled in Lancelot's impassive face.

His emotions finally overwhelming him as he finally,let himself fully accept the gravity of Morgana's treachery, as well as the knowledge that the real Lancelot was truly gone.

Even the Shade knew enough to look ashamed. The room grew silent once more as each person grieved again for the great man that no longer lived.

* * *

"This shouldn't take long,Arthur" Gaius said as Merlin drew the spiral formation in the center of the room.

"What will he need to do, in order for us to know the truth?" Arthur inquired.

"He just needs to walk through it. and all should reveal itself" Gaius responded.

"what will become of him,if he is actually a shade?" Gwen worriedly asked Gaius. This was clearly the question that plagued everyone's mind judging from the eager expressions on the knight's faces.

Even though This Lancelot had willfully tried to seduce her with an enchantment, the Real Lancelot was someone Gwen truly cared was because of his vow to her, to protect Arthur with his life,is why this whole mess was even possible. Shade or Not,she still wanted him to have a fair chance at happiness or atleast peace, if it were at all possible.

"I do not know. for all intents and purposes, he is alive and yet he is not. He has no memories of his own, no will of his own. except to carry out the orders that was given to him by the person who raised him from the land of the dead" Gaius answered,truthfully.

"Perhaps we can question him,Sire?" Leon suggested.

"Question him for what? Gaius already said he has no should be hanged for his attempt at treason,regardless." Aggravaine tossed out,obviously irritated by talk of interrogation.

"what is your rush to kill him, Uncle? has he wronged you,personally in some way?" Arthur asked,eyeing Aggravaine skeptically.

"No,Arthur. I just think that we shouldn't waste anymore time on a magical abomination"

"I see. Well, I think we should find out for sure first. and deal wit- Merlin what are you whispering about to Gaius? what could be so important?" Arthur asked, exasperated.

"We might have a way to put Lancelot's spirit to rest, permanently. so noone else could ever resurrect him again. If it comes to that, I mean" Merlin answered,taking a chance at telling Arthur the truth for once.

Arthur paled slighty at the idea of Lancelot dying on his watch once again. Yes, he might be a Shade. but what if there was a chance for him to have some semblance of a life again? Who was he to sentence the noblest man he'd ever met, to death a second time,if he didn't want to go?

"Thankyou,Merlin for that option. I'll keep that in mind. are you ready,Gaius?"

"Yes sire, all he needs to do is walk through the spiral markings."

Arthur nodded at the guards to lift Lancelot to his feet and nudge him towards the circle. From Guinevere to Aggravaine, and everyone else in between, breaths were held as they waited for the great reveal.

The shade strode through the seal,putting all doubts to rest as its death mask was brought into view for all to see.

Audible gasps echoed throughout the room, but none were disbelieving ones.

"Sire, now we know for sure. what's the next step" Elyan bravely broke the stunned silence, after minutes ticked by.

Arthur took a deep breath and gathered himself up to his full kingly height. "Sir Lancelot, you have been revealed as a Shade. a magical enchantment arose you from the afterlife, dragging your spirit back to this world without your knowledge or permission."

Arthur glanced over to Gwen as she looked on in rapt attention, waiting to hear his decision.

"For what you meant to us all in your life, I give you this chance. what would you have me do, Allow you to live once more, in hope that you find an alternate sort of peace? providing you never darken Camelot's door with your presence again. or-" he trailed off not really wanting to say the words but before he could Lancelot interrupted him.

"I want the sweet release of death,Sire. I do not belong here. I want my soul to rest. I want what Merlin has to offer. I want to be free" Lancelot said, his back taut with purpose renewed.

"This is the first time you've actually sounded like him" Merlin murmured,saddened once more.

"Granted" Arthur announced. "But first, answer me this. Who is your Master?"

"My Mistress is Lady Morgana, Sire" Lancelot answered,quickly glancing at a disgusted Aggravaine. "and Lord Aggravaine, in her stead"

Arthur's heart stopped for a second, as the words rang in his ears. and when it thudded back into rhythm, He felt the truth in the words as clear as if it were prophesized.

"Guards, sieze him!"

"Arthur, you cannot believe these slanderous lies! you'd believe the lies of a creature over mine?" Aggravaine implored as he was shoved into the kneeling position. "I am your mother's only living sibling. Will you really tarnish her memory by arresting her last living brother?"

Rage blurred Arthur's vision suddenly at Aggravaine's attempt at manipulation by using his beloved mother's memory. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword,when Gwen's cool steadying hand grabbed his.

"No,Arthur. He is not worth it. If you kill him now, you will never get any answers" Gwen said in her quiet,hushed way. Steadfast and poised as always, she grounded him,bringing him back to his senses.

"You're right,Guinevere. Thankyou. You should thank her as well,Uncle. Because of her, you have your head for another day" Arthur said coldly.

"Take him to the dungeons. Allow noone to see him until I say so. Double the guards on duty as well, Morgana may come skulking around after him. We must be prepared"

"Merlin, can you and Gaius handle Lancelot's wishes?"

"Of course,Arthur."

"Good,Thankyou."

"I am sorry,Lancelot. I truly am" Arthur said stoically, as he helped Lancelot to his feet.

"you need not apologize,Sire. you are not the one that wronged me" Lancelot turned to Gwen. "Milady, I'm sorry for what I was meant to do. I may not remember you but-"

His words were cut off as Gwen hugged him suddenly. "You were an amazing man,Sir Lancelot and I am glad to have known you and to have loved you. Farewell, I hope your rest is an eternal one."

Arthur looked on before turning to his knights "I want additional Sentrys on duty at every entrance to the citadel. At first light,Aggravaine shall be thoroughly questioned. This is no longer a time for niceities. Morgana has stepped up her game and so shall we."

"Of course,Sire. But what about the wedding?" Leon wondered

"The wedding can wait until after Aggravaine is properly dealt with" Gwen interjected, coming to stand beside Arthur who looked down upon her in awe.

Smiling, he took her hand in his. "You heard her. She will be your Queen after all"


End file.
